


Crime Scene

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Year of Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alpha Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Blood and Gore, Crime Scene, How Do I Tag, M/M, Revenge, Tell me if something is missing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: When Stiles comes home he finds his living room drenched in blood.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Year of Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053
Comments: 10
Kudos: 205





	Crime Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Sometime during NaNoWriMo 2020, I had the brilliant idea I should try and write 365 drabbles/short stories in 2021. I already attempted and failed this challenge in 2018, although I managed to write a whopping 334 drabbles, one a day up until NaNoWriMo was finished and I simply felt wrung out. But I'm not one to back away from a writing challenge if I think I can manage it and so I will try again. Wish me luck ^.^
> 
> P.S.: The title is the prompt of the day.

Stiles blinked. He took a look around. Yup, still blood everywhere. He blinked again before taking a step back and closing the door. His nosy teenage self probably would have stomped through the room in search of evidence but at age 25 he simply knew better. Well, there also was the thing where he was a fully trained if already retired federal agent and was trained better. 

His former colleagues probably would have told him off for simply closing the door without checking his flat for intruders/survivors, but ever since a rogue Alpha had turned him while he was still in training, Stiles simply didn't need to anymore. Especially not after he had killed said Alpha in a fit of rage after waking up.

Stiles had never wanted to be turned and now he was not only a werewolf but an Alpha to boot and he probably should stop his trip down memory lane and call this bullshit of a crime scene in his own flat in before he got too angry and went on a rampage.

His pack would not be happy with him if he did that. Peter would be especially put out since they had a date planned for the evening. 

Stiles pulled out his smartphone and dialed the familiar number of the Beacon Hills Sheriff's Department. It was Parrish who answered the desk phone and Stiles smiled.

»Jordan? It's Stiles. Someone broke into my apartment and my living room looks like someone was slaughtered in there,« Stiles said. 

»Wait, what?«

Jordan sounded stunned.

»I think someone was murdered in my living room. Could you send some crime scene technicians? And maybe someone from the cleanup crew? I've got a date tonight and I'm not sure I want to anger Peter with rescheduling,« Stiles said softly. He knew he had to be patient with the hell hound. He was still reeling from dying and coming back again and Lydia was still miffed about that stunt.

»Yeah … okay … I'll send someone … actually your father is right around the corner, so brace yourself, buddy,« Jordan said and it seemed like his brain had finally engaged.

Stiles sighed and hung up. He turned and waited for his father's thundering footsteps. 

»Are you okay?«, was Noah's first question.

Stiles' brow rose and he huffed in amusement. 

»Trained federal agent and Alpha werewolf here, daddio. But yeah, I'm okay. I actually didn't step further in then the hallway when I smelled the blood. There are no heartbeats and nothing indicates magical tempering, so there is that.«

Noah rolled his eyes but nodded. He turned the key that was still in the lock and the door swung open silently. He had pulled his gun and Stiles followed him, his eyes glowing red and his claws extended. 

Together they cleared the large penthouse apartment with efficient moves before congregating in the living room which was practically swimming in blood. It was even dripping down from the walls and the ceiling. 

»What the fuck?«, Stiles growled, when he saw someone had scratched a revenge spiral into his antique oak coffee table. 

Noah sighed. He knew this could mean war and would certainly end bloody. 

Stiles was already on the phone calling Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes)


End file.
